Yellow's birthday
by Latias 24
Summary: Red is having trouble deciding what should he give to Yellow for her birthday. What happened at the end ? This is a story dedicated to Yellow, a character from Pokemon special and the specialshipping club in Serebii. Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special.

* * *

Who would have thought the Pokemon champion of Kanto would face a simple trouble such as finding a present for his girlfriend's birthday? Well, he does. 

_**Date: March 2 / Location: Red's house**_

"Damn! Why can't I think of a good present for her?" Red yelled in frustration. Behind him are Blue and Green exchanging looks of amusement.

The problem started due to three facts:

-Yellow's birthday is coming.

-Blue's brilliant idea to have a small party consisting of Red, Yellow, Green and, of course, herself. This is because all the other pokedex holders are not available that day.

-The fact that Blue told Red this at the last moment.

"A sketchbook might be nice," Green suggested. He is very, very amused at his best friend's problem.

"But that is so plain!" Red whined, putting both of his hands on his head and trying to think of a better idea.

"What about a ring," Blue smiled mischievously. Red and Green stared at Blue.

"Blue, doesn't mean that I confessed to her last month I have to proposed to her this month," Red answered after a minute of silence.

"Really?" Blue raised an eyebrow, "And I thought you would love to get in bed with her."

Red blushed but didn't say anything against that sentence. "Besides, it would be sweet," Blue added, linking her arms around Green's.

Green didn't object. He and Blue has been officially a couple over a month, as he confessed the same time Red does. Much to Silver's displeasure.

"I think I will find a present I thought myself," Red replied, obviously tired and finally noticed that his friends are not going to help him reach anywhere.

* * *

_**Date: March 3 / Location: Yellow's house.**_

"Happy Birthday!" Blue said, as she pulled Yellow to the living room of Yellow's own house after -(cough)- ambushing -(cough)- her.

Yellow look around her living room in wonder. She left her house at 3pm and came back at 6pm to find her house been decorated.

The party went on smoothly. After blowing the candles on the cake (Red accidentally burnt himself taking the candle out.) It is time for the presents.

"Here," Blue said, holding out her present for Yellow.

"Thanks Blue," Yellow said.

"Here is mine, Happy Birthday," Green said, handing his. "Thank you," Yellow replied.

As Red stepped forward for his, Blue snatched Green and hide behind a wall. "Let me guess, it has something to go with the line "blackmailing Red" isn't it?" Green groaned.

"You are such a good boyfriend," Blue winked at him, indicating a yes. Then she turned back at the scene. Green blushed and kept quiet.

"Here Yellow, Happy Birthday," Red said, handing Yellow a small box. His face can compete with a ripe tomato.

Yellow's eyes sparkled before receiving the present. "Thanks Red," she said.

"Open it," Red urged her. Yellow give him s confused look before opening the small box.

Whatever in the box made her gasped. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a heart.

"Umm, would you, umm you know," Red struggled getting the words out. He looked away, blushing so hard that even he would have won in a competition against the ripest tomato.

"But Red, don't you think it is slightly…" Yellow trailed off, "early?"

Red look crestfallen. "I know, its okay," He mumbled, looking down. Suddenly something hugged him. Red looked up to see Yellow hugging him.

"I didn't say no," Yellow mumbled, her face turning pink. She buried her her head to Red's chest.

Red smiled contently. "I love you," he said.

"Me too," Yellow sighed.

* * *

"See what I told you!" Blue squealed. Green stared at the scene. He knows that this** might **happen but not **will** happen. "How did you guess?" Green asked his girlfriend in awe. 

"Women institution," Blue answered cheekily. Green sighed.

"Well, I guess we can go n-" Green started but was shut off with a kiss from Blue.

"Green."

"Yeah?"

"What should we blackmail Red?"

-(chuckle)-

* * *

Latias 24: Well, this was tiring. I was so panicked at the thought of Yellow's birthday was the next day that I wrote this story in a hurry. I apologize if there are any mistakes. This story is dedicated to the specialshipping club in Serebii and Yellow of Pokemon special. 


End file.
